Loss Of Parental Protection ONE-SHOT of FROZEN
by Solita-San
Summary: Elsa trata de poder controlar sus poderes, pero al enterarse de la desaparición de sus padres, pierde aun mas el control de si misma y sus poderes. {ONE-SHOT de FROZEN}


_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DISNEY & JENNIFER LEE RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? En esta ocasión les traigo un ONE-SHOT de la película "Frozen" una vez más. Pero en esta oportunidad, es la escena donde Elsa se entera, sobre la desaparición de sus padres. Espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **"Perdida de la Protección Paterna."**_

 _ **~ .Capitulo Único. ~**_

La joven Elsa de tan solo dieciocho años, fijo su mirada en el picaporte de la puerta de su habitación, debía abrirla para despedir a sus padres. Esa mañana irían de viaje a una boda, la de su prima Rapunzel, hija de la hermana de su madre.

Elsa suspiro profundamente, tratando de controlarse, abriendo, finalmente su puerta, caminando con un paso algo lento, con sus manos entrelazados, obviamente disfrazadas con un par de guantes de seda, aunque tenía algo de de timidez, quería disfrutar un poco del estar afuera de su habitación, aunque tan solo sea por un momento.

No obstante, no quería cruzarse con Anna, ya que si su hermana menor comenzaba a interrogarla con respecto a su brusco distanciamiento, no sabría si podría aguantar el nerviosismo del momento, ya que hacia concretamente trece años que no se veían. Sin embargo, se había dado cuenta de que ella ya no tocaba más a su puerta, como antes, capaz maduro, o se resigno a intentarlo.

Pero para suerte de Elsa, el encuentro de ella con Anna no ocurrió.

Finalmente la joven rubia, se detuvo en las escaleras viendo como los sirvientes acercaban el equipaje a sus majestades. Elsa bajo las escaleras con completa elegancia digna de una princesa, acercándose a sus padres haciendo una elegante reverencia, no se atrevía ni siquiera a rozarlos, temía dañarlos con sus poderes involuntariamente.

Sus padres le sonrieron, también sin agradarle tampoco la idea de no abrazarla, pero no querían demostrarlo frente a ella. Elsa levanto su mirada aun en su postura de reverencia.

-¿Tienen que irse? –Pregunto Elsa muy asustada, se le percibía en su mirada.

-Estarás bien Elsa. –Respondió su padre con una sonrisa cálida de igual manera su madre.

Con esas palabras dando vueltas en su mente, camino Elsa de regreso a su habitación. No pudo despedirlos de la manera que hubiera querido, pero no quería lastimarlos.

Volvió a ingresar en su habitación, que era su refugio, su único lugar en todo el castillo que la hacía sentir a salvo. Se volvió a encerrar, en ella. Acercándose a su ventana, dejando sus guantes a un lado por un momento, colocando sus manos en el marco de la ventana, que al mirar hacia afuera, pudo observas unas nubes oscuras, bastante amenazantes. Pero el hielo escapo de sus manos, asustándola, rápidamente volvió a colocarse sus guantes, no debía quitárselos en ningún momento.

-Contrólate Elsa, ellos estará bien. –Se murmuro, abrazando sus brazos.

Habían ya transcurrido tres días de que viajaron los Reyes de Arendelle hacia el Reino Corona. Pero esa mañana llego una noticia bastante trágica para todo el Reino de Arendelle.

La princesa Elsa, trato de cómo todos los días comenzar u intentar de controlar sus poderes, se coloco delante de su escritorio con un florero que tomo delicadamente con sus guantes aun puestos, acaricio las flores de color violeta.

Alejo sus manos quitando sus guantes lentamente, sus manos temblaban levemente, dejo a un lado sus delicados guantes blancos sobre la mesa.

Colocando sus manos a una distancia prudencial del florero, comenzando a tomarlo con suavidad y lentamente el mismo se congelaba a una lentitud prudencial. Para ella era mucho control, alejo sus manos y pudo ver como en las flores resaltaban el brillo de la escarcha cristalina.

Pero al dejar sus manos en la mesa, vio como el hielo fue hacia al florero rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos.

-No, no, no. –Quito sus manos de aquella superficie, mirándolas por un instante, diciéndose a sí misma. –Cálmate, contrólate.

Entonces un golpe a su puerta, la sorprendió. Rápidamente tomo una manta colocándola sobre el florero roto.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Princesa Elsa? –Era Kai, el sirviente privado de la familia real igual que Gerda.

Elsa no respondió pero aun así Kai debía informar tan mala noticia a ambas princesas.

-Princesa Elsa lamento informarle esta noticia, pero… desapareció en el mar el barco que llevaba a los Reyes de Arendelle. El barco fue destruido por una tormenta.

Elsa apoyo con brusquedad sus manos sobre la pequeña mesa, apretando la superficie con sus uñas.

-¿Qué? –Murmuro en muy baja voz.

-Mañana será el funeral, la princesa Anna espera su presencia.

Ella sintió como Kai se alejaba lentamente, entonces con dolor tiro la manta con el florero, al suelo, rompiéndolo en más pedazos. Comenzó en su mente a negar lo que ocurrió, comenzando a congelar involuntariamente la habitación, levemente sentía como se derrumbaba, a medida que su dolor aumentaba.

Se apoyo contra la puerta sintiendo que se ahogaba, con la tormenta de nieve que había en su habitación, literalmente se sentía de ese modo, en una tormenta de sentimientos y sobre todo dolor, en su corazón.

-¡No! –Grito cayendo al suelo y una explosión de nieve, dejando escarcha por todo el lugar, dejando la marca de la explosión que provino de ella.

Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por un instante, la escarcha se quedo flotando en el aire, se sentó contra la puerta abrazando sus rodillas, dejando salir su llanto.

Así estuvo unas cuantas horas, el dolor no cesaba, entonces escucho un golpe de la puerta, se asusto, pero entonces escucho la voz de Anna, doliéndole más su corazón. No iba a dejarla entrar, no quería dañarla, era la única familia que le quedaba, nunca permitiría que se acerque a ella, nunca más. Solo para no perderla.

 _ **{Bueno, hasta aquí el ONE-SHOT, ¿Qué les pareció? El momento que capture, fue la muerte, de los padres de las princesas, ya que al ver la última escena cuando Hans le dice a Elsa que su hermana había muerto por su culpa, si lo notan, sucede lo mismo en sentido de la escarcha esparcida por toda la habitación como cuando Arendelle se quedo como una congelación detenida. Eso me inspiro para esta pequeña historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Besos.**_

 _ **Atte.: Solita-San}**_


End file.
